Fallen Angels
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: He was fallen. Loving him was forbidden... but she had never been one to follow all the rules. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal POV

The girl walked through the empty street, hearing nothing but the clink of bottles as a homeless man drank his life away. As he passed out, pathetically, in the middle of the road, she crouched next to him, her long, thick pink hair almost trailing the ground. An Order from her Shishou passed through her mind, making her long to release what she had to hide. Gloving her extended hand in chakra, she pressed it against his dirty temple, looking into his memories.

_He was standing in front of what would only be described as a beast. It was menacing and oozed an aura of darkness. Its red eyes glared at him as it released his son's lifeless body from clawed hands. The creature's skin was a pale white, but in seconds, it darkened to a stormy gray. A diamond of black crossed its face and fangs sprouted from its lips. But the most horrifyingly beautiful thing was the wings that sprouted from its back. They were like those of an angel, but the feathers were as black as the hair that covered the thing's head. It was too much for the man. He collapsed as the monster walked towards him..._

Gasping, Sakura pulled herself out of his memories. Feeling the man's crushing pain, dampened by alcohol, tore at her heart. Closing her green eyes, a single teardrop fell onto the man's face, becoming absorbed into his skin immediately. Sakura blinked her eyes open, another tear falling as she stiffened. Little by little, ripping through her shirt and hoodie, white wings emerged from her shoulder blades, filling up the alleyway behind her. Gently, almost motherly, she stooped and picked up the homeless man, her body emitting a soft green glow. Her healing chakra seeped into the man and he sighed, his haggard face becoming peaceful in sleep.

Setting him down against the alley wall, Sakura looked up as the clouds began to spit ice and snow down onto the ground. Wrapping her tattered hoodie around the man, she crouched low to the ground and jumped, beating her wings strongly. Within seconds, she was flying high above the city, staring down as lights in homes and apartments blinked on, and workplace lights blinked off. The sun had long since set, and the stars began to shine through breaks in the clouds.

Sakura landed softly on a rooftop after scouting the surrounding areas for stray humans that would impede her. Curling into herself as she knelt on the rooftop's rough surface, she beat her wings a few more times, then folded them against her back. Sending a message to her mentor, Tsunade-sama, she awaited the response. _Tsunade-sama, I have information on the target. I know who he is now. His name is Sasuke Uchiha._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

_Sakura-chan... are you sure?!_ Tsunade-shishou's voice was so brittle and hard that I felt she would break if I didn't give her a strong answer._ I need to know that you are completely confident that the Fallen we have been tracking is, indeed, the Uchiha._

_Shishou... would I report back if I weren't absolutely sure that the target I am tracking is who I think it is? No. I knew him; I can recognize him, even in this form._ I swallowed my sadness and finished my report. _The target is Sasuke Uchiha. This is what I saw in the man's memories._

_!_ Tsunade's shock and outrage, along with sorrow, slammed into Sakura, knocking her over from the sheer force in it. _Sakura... You have given me the right name and face. I hereby authorize you, Sakura Haruno, First Class Hunter, to apprehend and deliver Sasuke Uchiha, Fallen, to Konoha. Use any means necessary. But be cautious; this Fallen, the Uchiha, is dangerous. You must not treat him as you have before. He is a Fallen; he is not one of us anymore. Do not trust him, Sakura. Be careful._ Tsunade's voice faded from my mind, and I picked myself up off the ground, sweat dripping from my body.

"Hunters are not known for being soft-hearted, Shishou. We are known for possessing the hearts of shinobi; we are deadly and efficient, and you have trained me to be everything in your image. I will not fail you. I will bring him back, no matter what it costs me to do so!" I beat my wings to punctuate my words. Crouching, I leapt into the polluted air, taking off with all the grace I was capable of.

_Sasuke Uchiha. I remember you. You were the heartthrob of all the other girls who trained with us... Except you went into training as an Angel of Death. You were charged with collecting lives that had reached their end... I wonder what made you fall? More importantly, I loved you once; I cannot let myself love you again. I will find you, Sasuke Uchiha!_

Sasuke's POV

The scream of the woman disgusted me. Clamping my hand over her mouth, I watched, a sneer on my face, as tears streamed down her face. My newfound Beast pushed further at the reigns I held, snarling, and my skin began to turn a stormy gray. My fangs lengthened, and my hand instinctively tightened as my claws became more pronounced. Her eyes widened in terror as I laughed darkly, already relaxing my control over my Beast side.

I leaned closer, my eyes glowing red as I smirked at her. Tipping her face away from her neck, I inhaled the smell of her skin. It was sweet, but I remembered the sweetest smell, almost as if it was close. It was the smell of my fellow angels, especially one with pink hair. Her scent was always mingled with Cherry Blossoms. It was-

I suddenly whipped around, dragging my prey as a kunai whizzed past me. "Speak of the Devil." I smirked broadly, seeing Sakura Haruno floating before me. "Sakura. I should have known that they would dispatch you to find me." My smile grew wider. "Are you serious about taking me back? Because I am stronger than you. You do not stand a chance in taking me back. Are you sure you wish to continue and fight me?"

Inwardly, I knew that she, the fool, would fight me out of sheer stupidity. She had never learned that she was beneath me. Her skills were lacking, and she wasn't worth my time; however, it would be a good chance to send a message to Tsunade.

I didn't get the opportunity to think of a tactical plan because Sakura lunged at me. Carelessly, I threw my prey against a wall, cleanly breaking her leg so she couldn't evade me. Her agonized scream and the narrowing of the Hunter's eyes signaled the start of our battle.

With a grace borne of years with wings, Sakura and I met in a tangle of wings and weapons. Kunais were met with my Kusanagi again and again, until Sakura's weapons were expended. I landed a slice on her forearm with Kusanagi. Crying out, Sakura withdrew, but a green glow surrounded her, and she emerged with slightly depleted chakra, but no marks.

My eyes widened in surprise at this find. "You, a lowly Hunter, are blessed by Tsunade with the power of healing, but you dare reveal that to me? You truly are stupid... and annoying." With those words, I moved behind her and pressed the bundle of nerves that knocked her unconscious. Sakura fell in a bundle at my feet, and a strangled cry reminded me of my prey.

The purple-haired girl tried to scurry backwards away from me, tears filling her violet eyes. Easily catching her, I allowed my skin to pale again, but stopped my teeth from retracting. "Ami of the Human Research branch, how wonderful to see you." With that, I sank my teeth into her neck and drank deeply. Eventually her struggles ceased and I threw her broken body away, tasting the sweetness of a hybrid.

Looking at Sakura, now cradled in my arms, I knew her blood would taste that much sweeter. "You, my dear, however, are not just my prey. You are going to be with me forever."


End file.
